Thing's Are Not What They Seem
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Elena Swan and Bella Swan are New and meet's 5 strange men whom her 3 sister's and Them take a liking to.
1. Prolouge

~prologue~

i was driving home that night when i noticed a dark figure in the middle of the road i stopped and noticed it was gone

then suddenley my car started shaking i was shocked when i saw thier face...... 


	2. First Day Friend's

ANNOUCMENT ok so don't kill me i added more charaters.

Elena's p.o.v

Dear diary.

Today will be awesome a new school a new home what's not to love-

''Ok that's it'' i spoke aloud as i hopped up and threw my backpack over my shoulder's i hopped downstair's and noticed my 4 sister's Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Caraline i'm closer to Bella though i sighed as i looked at my Aunt's worried face

''Honey, Are you ok ?'' she asked looking longily at me as her red hair fell in her face.

''Yeah Yeah i'm fine, Aunt Judy'' i said to quickly her suspious look was now more of a glare.

''Elena, Sweetie you look like you haven't sleeped in day's'' she was so motherly

''How could i sleep the nightmare's are back'' i sighed i was never gonna get over this.

suddenly the school bus pulled up great.

''Do you want me to drive you ?'' Aunt Judy asked as she noticed my scared expression i just nodded

''Well bye Aunt Judy'' Rosalie said as the other's mumered a chorus of goodbye's

''Look at them they act like this is nothing they just skip thruh the street like they own something'' i said annoyed with my sister's

''Hon, it's been 8 month's they moved on.....don't you think you need to'' she said as she looked down ad noticed the locket on my neck

she sighed and then we walked outside and drove to the school.

''Well have a nice first day'' Aunt Judy said.

i just nodded and made my way thruh the crowded parking lot people were staring.

i looked around and noticed Two Blonde's which would have to be Caraline and Rosalie wait where's Alice and Bella ?

i walked up to them. ''Hey, where is Bella ?'' i asked

''Biology'' Rosalie said not even looking up on my way to Biology i sighed and ran right into a short Brunette girl with a happy smile.

''I'm so sorry'' i said feeling bad i made all her paper's fly everywhere.

''Hey, it's ok no sweat'' she said simply.

''I'm Bonnie'' she said holding out her little hand i shook her hand.

''Elena'' i said.

''Nice name'' she commented.

''Thank's my Mother had the same name''

''What do you mean Had ?'' she questioned i sighed here goes Elena Swan's life story.

''My mother died 8 month's ago''

''Really ? i'm so sorry'' she said

''It's ok'' i said

''What about your dad ?'' she asked

''They both died in the same car accident'' i pointed out.

''I'm really sorry''

''Hey, No sweat...Just tear's'' i said trying to lighten up the mood.

then suddenly i saw 5 figures roaming the hall's like ghost's there were 5 but one really stood out. 


	3. Confronting A Damon

Disclamier; i do not own twilight or vampire diaries :(

Bella's p.o.v

I sighed Elena had the nightmare's again i feel so bad for her.

i sighed again and walked downstair's

''Hey, Aunt Judy she's a zombie again'' i said

she sighed ''Poor girl'' Judy said staring off into space.

then Elena came downstair's looking tired.

i sighed and walked outside to wait for the bus.

Later that afternoon: 3rd Period.

i walked to lunch and noticed 5 strang boy's who looked to old to be Junior's

one had Dark Brown hair and Blue eye's the one sitting across him had Light Brown hair and Hazel eye's

then one was huge as in muscalar, the next was slender, Blonde and Tall.

The last one caught my eye he had Bronze Hair and intense Green eye's you could just melt-

the bell rang i grabbed my backpack and accidently ran into the Dark Haired boy.

He smiled slightly ''Sorry'' i said then i realized he was holding me up well my elbow's anyway.

''It's ok maybe next time....i could be more careful not to run into a Beatiful young lady'' he said i Blushed slightly and walked away. 


	4. Pounding Hot ON Her Throat

Damon's p.o.v

''So.....brother's what shall we do'' i said

''Go to school'' Stefan said

''Always the party pooper'' i said

''Well i'm gonna ditch'' i said

''You can't...well not today'' Jasper said ughh he was such a bore

''Why do we even go to this Hellhole if were Damned for eternity'' i said it was true we aren't normal so why act normal

''Because we are trying to be-''

''Normal ?'' i questioned

he shook his head.

''What ride are we taking ?'' Emmett questioned

''The jeep although someone will have to...Fly there'' Edward said

''Dude ya just popped out of nowhere even for a vampire that's Gay'' i joked

''How is it gay ?'' Emmett asked

''It's so girly sneaking up on a dude when there not looking i seen that on Crappy movie's''

they just looked at me strangly.

Later at school: 3rd period.

i walked to the lunchroom and all the girl's stared at me and my brother's...but mostly me.

''Your so full of yourself'' Edward said. Damn i forgot he could read mind's.

i got up and threw my napkin away as soon as we were walking away i ran into a Hot girl she tripped and i caught her elbow's

i smiled slightly she mumbled a ''Sorry'' and then noticed how close we were

''It's ok maybe next time....i could be more careful not to run into a Beatiful young lady'' i said using the charm i noticed she was looking at someone else...

ughh she was staring at Edward who was behind me making sure i didn't grab her neck and suck that Delious smelling blood of her's it was pounding hot on her neck she stared at me like i was crazy probley cause i was staring at her neck.

i let go of her elbow's and smiled at her.

''I'm Damon'' i said extending my hand

''Bella'' she said as she causiousley took my hand she had every right to be scared.

then the bell rang ''Uhh i gotta go to Chemistry'' she said

''I think your already in Chemistry'' i joked she blushed and walked away. 


	5. Cold, Dead, Killer

DISCLAIMER:

ME: Damon, Edward can i own Vampire Diaries And Twilight ?

Damon & Edward: No

ME: Can i own you ?

Damon: No

ME: how about i own your nose ?

Damon: N- why would you even want my nose ?

ME: just because, anyway's i do not own Twilight or Vampire Diarie's.

~Elena's P.O.V~

Dear Diary,

It's been two week's since we first arrived at Mystic Fork's everyone at school know's our name now i've made a best friend outside of my family

Bella's even made a friend named Damon she say's he nice but there's something strange about him she say's he always stare's at her throat

and he look's at her like she's a.....Desert ?

i was pulled out of my thought's when Alice bursted into the room.

''Come Here'' she said pulling my arm ''What ?'' i said confused she pulled me into the living room.

''Wait don't we have School today ?'' i asked in fact i knew we had school it's thursday.

''Um hun no school today'' Judy said walking into the room holding a cell phone in her hand's.

''Is something wrong ?'' i asked

''A guy at your school, Robbi Wilson was found dead last night'' she said i knew who Robbi Wilson was he was in my Geography class.

''Really ?'' i asked trying to take this in. he Was a kid a poor kid who had been murdered by someone heartless, selfish and Devious.

''The weird thing was he had no blood in his body not a drop'' Rosalie said confused, scared and bitter.

''Really ? that's strange'' i said what murder would take his time to vaccum all the blood out of teenage boy.

i looked over my shoulder and noticed bella she was shaking violentley she had a look of fear in her eye's.

''Bella, What's wrong ?'' i asked

''Nothing.......'' she said

i looked over at Alice who looked as confused as me she shrugged her shoulder's at a question no one asked.

''Um, do you mind if i go over to Bonnie's ?'' i asked Judy, maybe this was a bad time though maybe i should hold off...

the next thing suprised me she faked a smile and said yes, i went upstair's and threw the stuff in my bag.

''Bye, guy's'' i said

i walked outside and got inside Bella's old rusty truck i sighed as it wouldn't start for a second then it worked.

i drove in silence listening to radio..barely.

''- and so the murder of the young boy Robbi Wilson is still on the loose-''

i sighed and turned off the radio and then the truck broke down.

''Damn it'' i cursed

i looked around and noticed where i was i was by the old cemetary i looked again and walked toward's the graveyard.

i walked and walked until i noticed the name on the stone that caught my eye MR'S and MR. Swan Loving Parent's

i sighed and felt the Tear's stroll down my face i sat down and layed there for a while then before i knew it i had fallen asleep in a graveyard....

*CRACK*

what the hell was that ! 


	6. Where is She !

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ONW THESE !

~Bella's P.O.V~

I woke up and looked arounnd and noticed elena wasn't here she should be back by now.

I walked downstair's and noticed Aunt Judy sleeping on the couch i shook her gently

She didn't wake so i decided i wouldn't bother her i grabbed Rosaile's cell phone

Then grabbed a pen and paper i wrote: Dear Family i went out to get Elena don't worry-

Peace-Love-Bella. i wrote then i opened the cell phone and dialed Elena's number

she wouldn't pick up so i got in Rosalie's BMW and took off i went to Bonnie's

and no one was there the house was vaccant at least for a few day's i drove back

to our house and saw my truck by the cemetary i stopped and looked around and was

suddenly grabbed by the waist i turned around and saw the person i never thought

i'd have to talk to....Edward 


	7. Help, I'm Alive

ANNOCMENT: this song is pretty much the theme song for the whole story to me it sound's like a Vampire song anyway you might have heard this song on vampire diaries !

*Help I'm Alive By Metric*

I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?  
Beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer Hard to be soft, tough to be tender Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer

If you're still alive my regrets are few If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer Hard to be soft, tough to be tender Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer

If you're still alive my regrets are few If my life is mine what shouldn't I do?  
I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need

While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer

I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?  
Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer Beating like a hammer

Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer 


	8. The Almost Attack

Bella's p.o.v i got a little scared i tripped and was bleeding a bit.

''What are you doing out here at 1:00 in the morning ?'' Edward asked trying to hold his breath..? maybe he hated blood as much as me

Aww crap i didn't realize how early it was.

''Well honestly i didn't know how early it was and i was looking for Elena'' i said

Edward looked mad for a moment then his look turned supious.

''Do you know something i don't ?''i asked he looked confused for a second.

''Just.....Go home Bella'' Edward said in a pained way

'' Not until i find Elena'' i said in a harsh tone

''Bella-'' Edward said he was cut-off by a scream.

i started walking toward's the scream until Edward grabbed my arm-then suddenly we heard footstep's that weren't mine or his he caught my arm again.

''Bella you need to leave...now'' Edward said as he pulled my toward's the convertible

he pulled me in the front seat and buckled me up.

''be careful...i'll find Elena'' he said with nothing but truth in his eye's

''now go'' he said as he went back into the darkness.

i was driving home that night when i noticed a dark figure in the middle of the road i stopped and noticed it was gone

then suddenly my car started shaking violently i was shocked when i saw thier face.........he got closer then i screamed ''AHHHHHH'' i screamed

Edward's p.o.v

i walked behind the cemetary into the forest and saw Elena i called Stefan

''How is she ?'' Stefan said

''She look's fine'' i said in fact she looked the same as she usually is

Stefan leaned over and checked her pulse

''She's fine...but why would he leave her alive'' Stefan asked utterly confused

''Unless he wanted someone else..'' i said trailing off suddenly i heard a familar scream

''BELLA !!'' i yelled running out of the cemetary i looked around then noticed.....

Bella's p.o.v

i looked and realized it was Damon....but he looked....muderous ?

''Hello, Bella'' Damon said climbing the passenger seat

''What are you doing here....so early ?'' i asked

''i was hungry....thought i'd stop and get a.....bite'' he sais staring at my throat

''What about you...what are you doing on this fine...morning ?'' he said taunting me a little.

''Umm i..i..came to see my parent's grave'' i said

then i realized Damon was now staring at me knee which was now gushing blood...he leaned toward's it a bit and stopped and wiped it with his shirt

then i heard footstep's and Damon stopped wiping and smiled up at me.

''Well that's my cue...so bye'' he said

''Oh, and Bella ?'' Damon asked

''Yes ?''

''Be careful out here..you wouldn't want to hurt yourself...who know's what could attack you..'' he said then dissapeard into the darkness

that was..weird. i didn't realize i was breathing heavily. 


	9. The Secret is Out

DISCLAIMER: i do not own these fine movies/shows i just own the storyline ;) ( and Jenna, Cara, Dana, Addison, Lacey, Serra, Jim, Susan, D.r Bentmen)  
song for chapter.  
taking over .  
I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over me.

Elena's p.o.v

i woke up in a bed....my bed i rolled over when something crumpled under me it was a note...it read:

Dear Elena Never Enter The Wood's Alone-Don't Ask Why Just Trust Me *Stefan Salvatore*

i stared back at the signature until i took this in Stefan Salavtore: New mysterious guy had told me not to enter the wood's ?

was it for my safety or were they just pissed on sharing land...?

hum i'll have to ask Bonnie she knew a lot about them .

Bella's p.o.v

i woke up dreaming about Edward the way his smile affected me his voice left me speechless everything about him was perfect and i was dull..

yesterday at school i had asked my new friend Lacey if she knew anything about him she said his birthday is June 14th, and he never took intrest in a girl she explained how last year she had

tried to ask him out he just looked at her and said No, Thank You. i also asked about Damon she said he was a mystery.

At School....

i got out of my Truck and noticed i had tripped over a mudpuddle then i looked and noticed someone had caught me i turned hoping it was Edward.

''You know one day you could permantly hurt that pretty face of your's'' Damon said holding up my chin.

''Yeah.....but those muddlepuddle's can be slippery'' i said

''Don't worry i'll always catch you'' he said looking at my throat again

''Kiss Me'' he said looking directly into my eye's not turning away not blinking....

he came closer and closer and SLAP !

someone had hit him but it wasn't me i looked and noticed a angry looking Edward.

''Catch ya later, Bella'' Damon said

i looked at Edward

''You, Ok ?'' he asked calming himself down then i noticed Edward was not staring at my throat...

''I'm fine''

''Look Damon's just a jerk....i'd feel better if he stay's away from you'' he said looking into my eye's not the way Damon did but with...Passion..Love

''Me too...he's kind of scaring me'' i said Damon is really scaring me it's like he's in my head taking over me.

''He won't touch you not when i'm around'' he said i felt safe around Edward.

i got home at 6:00 and got on the computer i looked up book's then a little quiz popped up titled is he a vampire ? i sighed and took it i was bored and had nothing else to do.

Have you ever bled in front of him ? i clicked yes Do you catch him staring at your throat ? i clicked yes Is he always at the right place in the right time ? i clicked yes Do you get a weird feeling around him ? i clicked yes Has there been murders in your town ? i clicked yes

HE HAS TO BE A VAMPIRE !!!

the quiz results say's. i didn't believe in Vampire's so i had nothing to fear...or did i

2 week's later

i had been watching Edward's behavior closly it's...odd

i had bought a book about vampire's i was reading it at school

then the book had been snatched from my hand's.

''Into mythical creature's i see'' Damon said smiling wickedly

''Yeah a new favorite monster of mine'' i said looking him in the eye everyday Damon seemed more like a vampire than Edward.

''There awful daungerous aren't they ?'' he asked mocking me

''Not really at least until you know thier weakness..'' i said leaning closer

" yeah but human's never take life seriously, nobody gets out alive anyway at least not with vampire's around." Damon said

''But vampire's aren't real..right ?'' i asked he just walked away 


	10. My Aunt's Hypntist

Elena's p.o.v

Bella's been acting weird lately she keeps keeping our bedroom light on and locking the window she even mumbled something in her sleep about 'Elena, stay away from him he'll kill you'

i sighed and threw my diary to the floor tired of writing stuff over & over again that's pretty much the same in every page

i grabbed my backpack and put on my beige sweater Aunt Judy has been at Aunt Margret's house i don't understand why she left she know's about the murder's why leave us alone ?

Damon's p.o.v

it wasn't hard convinceing Bella's aunt to go to her sister's house

FLASHBACK:

i walked up to her office and read the sigh that said Judy Hoffman Swan i knocked on the door 3 time's until her secretary answered her nametag said Mandy Jerapo: Secretary ''Do you have an apponitment ?'' she asked looking at me spectivley ''Um..yes look under Damon Salavatore'' i said using the charm ''not on the list we don't allow...escape confict's in here either'' she said looking at my black leather jacket ''Could you check again'' i said looking deep into her brown eye's ''um..oh look there it is...mister Damon Salavatore'' she said ''Thank You'' i said i walked into a little peace office and noticed a woman with reading glasses read hair pulled into a ponytail and a curious glance headed towards her secreatary then me ''Exuse me ma'am we need...to talk....privately'' i added throwimg a glance in Mandy's way ''so...what do you want ?'' she asked in a non buiness way knowing this had nothing to do with paying bills. i closed the office door here we go... 


	11. History

Damon's p.o.v

''Well...Judy i just wanted to finally meet you'' i said nonchantly

''Really ? and who are you ?'' she said

''i'm Damon....Damon Salavtore''

''Salavtore ? that's a intresting last name'' she said looking at me as if i made it up

''Yep...'' i said simply

''Well.....then'' i said

''Well...?'' she said as if it was a question

Elena's p.o.v

i was in the library that afternoon reading books about 'the anchient history of Mystic, Fork's fonder's and ansesters'

i sighed and picked up the first one here we go..

2 hour's later

i had read at least 6 huge book's sbout Mystic, Fork's all i had learned was that the founder was Tyler Smallwood's great grandfather and the ansester was Jessica Stanley's great great aunt...W.o.w

45 minutes later

i was reading yet another book when a name popped off the page it said Stefan Salavatore: founder & newcomer of Mystic,Fork's

that's weird i thought the Salavatore's just moved here and i didn't know Stefan had an ansester with the same first name ?

maybe this is a new book ? i questioned myself i looked on the front page and noticed it said Puplished in 1915

then i noticed a picture of Stefan's ansestor i looked at it and noticed......

i gasped

Damon's p.o.v

well that took 15 second's to look into her eye's and 'Convince' her to go to her sister's house.

i walked in the parking lot back to my BMW i got in and drived to the library

i walked thruh the library door's and noticed a Brunette( A/N in my story Elena's hair is brown like in the show) sitting there reading with a confused look on her face as she stared back at the page i looked and noticed she was reading an old book about the late 1915's of Mystic, Fork's.

i walked up behind her ''Hi...it's Elena..right ?'' i said i haven't officialy met her...yet

''Yeah...and your ?'' she said looking confused

''Damon....Salavtore'' i said then a look of realisation, shock, confuseness covered her features

''oh...um hi'' she said then she looked back down at her book

''so....History of Mystic, Fork hum ?'' i asked

''yeah it's for a project'' she said as she rolled her eyes

i laughed ''yep..those evil teachers'' i said

she laughed. her laugh was like wind chimes or bells...

''yeah'' she said simply

''well nice to meet you Elena..i diffently won't forgot your pretty face'' i said using the charm

she blushed ''Are you Flirting with me ?'' she asked

''Maybe...'' i said simply

she smiled then a look of anger crossed her face she did the unexpected she got up and slapped me

''your that jerk that tried to kiss my sister'' she said

''well Damon i'm not gonna give in to you'' she said and walked away leaving me standing there with a look of shock on my face. 


	12. AN couple list plz rd

ANNOUCMENT

here's the couples list if you're curious....

WARNING SPOILER!!!!!!!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

!

W

A

R

N

I

N

G

ExB ExR JxA

err i'm not sure about Damon, Caraline, Elena, Stefan in my opion i like DamonxElena but i'm not sure about thier realitionship

send me a message if you have any suggestions or questions i'll happily answer ;)

enjoy the next chapter 


	13. Hungry for your Love

Bella's p.o.v

They say Mythical Creature's are just fake, made-up, fantasy, fiction or are they ?

i sighed and grabbed my homework i started writing my short story i let the word's come to me and they flowed

later that day at school....

''Miss Swan can you read your story out loud please ?'' mister Sommer's asked

''yes mister Sommer's'' i said actually confident usaully i was nervous but this time i could speak-up in front of the Salavatores- in front of Damon here we go......

''It was dark and cold there was no one around to hear her screams were violent and painful as her blood dripped down his chin as he bit her his eyes turned a darker shade of black so dark you could see no emotion in them the rest of his pale face was angelic & innocent when it should be devious & guilty not that a bloodrinker would be guilty they were never ashamed of there wrong's never as long as they live-which is forever they'll never feel guilt or pain for those girl's whose necks they torn open or for there blood spilled along the street's there friend's & family members that cried for days-months-years that will always torture them that they shouldn't have let there daughter walk along the street's...alone''

the class had the mouth's open

i looked at the Salavatore's face's each one-

they were all shocked except Damon who had a twisted murderous smile on his face i glared at him then i noticed i was shaking if i wasn't in class right now i would scream violently.

the students or teacher was unaware of the Vampire's in there class which could drink all there blood in seconds before they would have time to blink then i realized something Damon would kill me for knowing what he was that's why he practically smiled murderously at me like a Vampire would do to the beautiful poor girl- the victom getting attacked his prey the human the weak i was the weak poor girl who would become a feast just like that right now i probley look like a bowl of Vampire food the special. 


	14. Lip's Like Poisoned Blood

Edward's p.o.v

i was in shock Bella knew.

i walked toward's Bella as she hurried out of the class eager.

''Hey'' i said she looked freaked out.

she walked away but i grabbed her arm carefully without hurting her.

''i'm not going to hurt you..'' i said she looked like she believed me.

''Let's talk somewhere more private....just don't suck my blood'' she said

we walked to my car i opened her door and let her in.

''how did you become a vampire ?'' she asked

i sighed then began.

''It was in 1912 when we were turned Damon had been fooling around and convinced us to go to the old graveyard-'' i was cut-off by Bella

''the same one you were at that night ?'' she asked

''yes'' i said

''When we got there we noticed a dark figure we told Damon we should go back he wouldn't listen it was then when 4 more figures came out of the shadow's they were girl's beautiful pale'' i emphizezed on the pale'' girls they walked up to us and said 'you all look apetizing' and Damon being the idiot he is agreed for us to all go back to there house snd have 'fun' but there idea of having fun wasn't the same as Damon's. they ripped our necks open and sucked us dry until a older vampire found us he said 'you want to survive ?' we nodded cause well we couldn't really move after that he took us in and turned us but then we realized we needed to leave after Damon attacked that town he even killed the old vampire so after that we ended up moving again & again until we found one little city away from Damon that is until he came back we moved here until Damon searched for us it didn't take long we were hunting when he found us''

''do you hunt human's ?'' Bella asked

''No, me, Emmett, Jasper and Stefan drink animal blood''

''you can resist being with all these human's...being alone with me right now ?''

''it's not without effort''

she leaned her head back aganist the seat and sighed she was so beautiful and her blush enhances her beauty it brings out her choclate brown eyes and lightens her cheeks.

she looked at me i moved closer then finally it happened our lips touched it was amazing until it happened i bit down to hard then i felt her warm blood coming down my lip i was still biting while she was struggling to get me off her she was getting weaker she stopped pushing i looked at her closed eyes what had i done i unleashed the monster inside 


	15. Maria

A/N Hey reader's i just wanted to say i'm going to try to squeeze some chapters in this week i'm really busy i've got tons of homework (ughh) that i have to finish today or my mom/ teacher will be pissed so yeah but i promise i'll have free time Friday so i'll update probley 3 chapters since i'll be busy anyway have a great week here's the next chapter enjoy !

Bella's p.o.v

i woke up to a strange beeping noise ughh make it stop

i thought it was Elena's alarm clock so i reached over to turn it off and fell of the bed

''DAMN !'' i cursed loudley i looked around and realized where i was the Hospital ?

suddenly a nurse came running in and panicked ''you ok, hon ?'' she asked

''ughh i don't know is my neck supposed to hurt this much ?'' i said then i looked into a mirror and noticed there was a bandage around my neck and there was blochs of red on my lip i sighed in disgust.

''what happened to me ?'' i asked

''a young man brought you here he said a bear attacked you ''

''a....what did he look like ?'' i asked

''bronze hair...pale face...he looked upset like he had did it but a human can't attack a lady '' she chuckled

''No, a human can't'' i said quietly

Edward's p.o.v

what had i done. i hate myself so much i should've stopped the minute i tasted her blood...

''hey it felt good to let loose for once...not be so uptight'' Damon said walking thurh the door

''No, it didn't'' i said coldly

''whoa bro i'm not the one to blame here'' Damon said

''no your just Damon who sucks everyone dry in this town...that's what you did to maria isn't it''

Damon looked at me for a moment then attacked

''you can go to hell !'' Damon yelled throwing me across the room

''whoa guy's calm down'' Emmett yelled

Damon walked out

''if anyone's going to be fighting that...thing it's gonna be me'' Emmett said

later at school.......

i got out of my volvo and walked towards school then noticed a Brunette in the cafeteria- a brunette i hurt

me and my brothers sat down

''where is Damon ?'' i asked. Damon does much worse things when he's mad. i turned around and looked where the hell was Bella ? oh crap i looked and saw a demon next to her

Damon

Damon's p.o.v

how dare Edward say i killed Maria why would i ?

i got to schoool before they did then i noticed Bella she had a bandage around her neck and a red stain on her lip i got up and sat by her after all she was sitting alone

''Hello, Bella'' i said

''What do you want ?'' she said coldly

''Aww don't be like that you really should hate my brother...he's the one that had a little desert''

''it's not his fault'' she said

''it is......he know's what he did he dosen't care'' i said

''yes he does'' she said

''whatever'' i turned and saw my brother sitting across the lunchroom he was facing where he could see our back's .

then Edward turned around i looked at him and winked then i ran in full speed with Bella on my side he ran after me so did the rest of them.

i jumped on top of a building ''you want her ?'' i said holding her off the edge

''stop it Damon'' Emmett said

''you don't want to kill her'' Jasper said

''but she's so mouthwatering(A/N reconize that from New Moon ?) '' i said

Edward's p.o.v

I looked at Bella who didn't looked scared at all she looked suprised not scared.

''Hello someone up there ?'' a man yelled from the ground.

Damon let go of Bella and layed her on the roof

''until we meet again, brother's'' Damon said as he dropped from the roof quickly

''you ok ?'' i asked Bella

''yeah..'' she said

1 hour later after school...

''Hey Edward !'' Bella yelled across the parking lot

she came close till she was facing me

'' can we talk without......hell to go thruh ?'' she said

''yeah what do you want to talk about ?''

''i just wanted to say a few thing's '' she said i nodded urging her to go on

''1 i don't blame you '' she said

''2 who is Maria ?''

''how did you know about her ?'' i asked

''I had a dream about 4 girl's including you and your brother's''

i nodded

''The girl's were named Lucie, Ariel, Maria, and Patricia it was like they were your soulmate's...'' she said trailing off,

''it's true those were mine and my brother's first love you see Emmett was with Patricia Jasper was with Ariel Stefan was with Lucie me and Damon both wanted Maria we had a huge fight and Maria died...i don't know how but i know she was with Damon at the time...'' i said trailing off

''You know the girl's you loved looked a lot like me and my sister's''

''i know'' i said

''so what happened to Patricia, Ariel and Lucie ?'' Bella asked

''We killed them...only because of our hunger..'' i said

''you didn't mean to..'' Bella said soothinly

''i...still did it''

''Yes you did brother '' a voice i did not want to hear said from behind me 


	16. AN plz read

A/N

Hey everyone it turn's out i didn't have to do ALL of that schoolwork today so i can write more chapters ! but first i would like to thank my favorite reviewers !

Chlavisfan4ever ;)

peacelovevampires777 :)

thank's for the reviews i loooooove reviews ! 


	17. Secrets are better left kept a Secret

DISCLAIMER:

ME: jasper can i ow-

JASPER: No

ME: you didn't even hear what-

Jasper: No

ME: once again i do not own-

JASPER: NO

ME: Damn man just let me say i don't own you !

JASPER: ok ;)

ME: anyway i do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

Bella's p.o.v

Damon stepped up behind Edward with blood dripping from his chin smiling wickedly

''You killed our first love's...why ? because you were hungry for thier blood'' Damon said

''at least he didn't do it on purpose'' I said

''aww Bella and here I thought we had something but you hate me now'' Damon said pretending to be hurt

''Hate is a passion though....it burn's like fire and you can't control it'' Damon said

''Go away'' Edward said

''But I just got here'' Damon said

''And the lady want's me to stay'' Damon said looking at me

''The lady want's you to stay the hell away from her'' I said harshly

''Fine i'll go but i'll be back i'm gonna haunt you...both of you'' Damon said looking in between me and Edward

Damon was not going to give up until i was dead...my blood was in him...and Edward was dead.

Elena's p.o.v

at school.

''Hey, Bonnie'' I said waving her over to sit with me Rosalie, Caraline, Alice and Bella

Bella was acting weird today ever since i saw her in the parking lot talking to Edward and Damon.

FLASHBACK:

''Hey, Bellz'' i said as she walked from the parking lot.

''BELLA !'' i said. she wasn't paying any attention to me she jumped a little when i yelled

''oh, Hey Elena'' she said still freaked out a little.

END FLASHBACK:

''oh, look Bella there's Damon'' i said waving him over

''Stop, what are you doing ?'' she asked

''He's your friend..isn't he ?'' i said confused

''No'' she said harshly

''Too late he's already coming over'' Rosalie said

''He's kind of cute'' Alice said

''Hello, Girl's i don't think i've met all of you'' Damon said

i looked over and noticed that Bella was glaring at him.

''Hi, i'm Elena this is my bff Bonnie'' i said

''And these are my sister's Alice, Caraline, Rosalie and you know Bella'' i said

''Yes, i know Bella'' he said

''Well i gotta go'' Bella said practically dragging Alice across the lunchroom

''Wait i'm still eating my ice cream !'' Alice yelled as she came back and got her food.

Bella's p.o.v

''Alice, i saw that look you had when you shook Damon's hand'' i said

''what look ?'' Alice said innocently

''Alice'' i said

''Ok, fine i've been getting...vision like feeling's...and when i touched Damon i got a strong one'' Alice said

''why do you think your getting visions ?'' i said

''Remember how mom used to get those same 'feelings' ?'' Alice said

''Yeah'' i said

''I think i'm phychic'' Alice stated. she was about to walk out when i grabbed her arm

''What did you see when you touched Damon ?'' i asked Alice

''it said in his mind..your death awaits at the old bridge on the 30th of october'' Alice said

''Halloween'' i stated

''Wait why does Damon want to kill you ?'' Alice asked

''He's not human'' i said 


	18. Vampires and Phychics should never fight

DISCLAIMER: i do not these brilliant book's/ charaters.

Bella's p.o.v

it's September 1st great a month until my death..

Alice's p.o.v

i need to have a little talk with Damon if he want's to kill my sister he's gonna have to go thruh me...

i saw Damon, Emmett, Jasper,Stefan and Edward in the parking lot.

i walked up and pushed him ''Hello, Damon'' i said harshly.

''Hello, Alice...'' he said

''how are those vision's anything intresting in them...?'' Damon asked

''How did you know about that ?'' i asked

''I have way's'' he said

he started walking closer until his Emmett and Stefan were holding him back he had a wicked glint in his eye i was in his view he couldn't see his brothers

''Jasper, Edward get her out of her !'' Stefan yelled

Edward and Jasper put me in a jeep we were driving unil the jeep stopped and Damon jumped in and bit my neck

''AHHHHH'' i screamed 


	19. New Vampire ?

Bella's p.o.v

''Where the hell is Alice ?!'' Caraline asked as she was pacing around the living room.

''She's gotta be here for the party '' Rosalie said walking in the living room

''What party ?'' i asked

''Matt and Vickie Donavan are having a party'' Caraline said

''I thought they were having one on halloween ?'' i said confused Caraline and Rosalie always talk about parties

''Bella, Keep up there having a haunted house and The Smallwoods and Newtons are founding it'' Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

suddenly the phone rang.

''Hello'' i said

''Excuse me, is this Judy Swan ?'' a unfamilar voice asked

''No, this is her niece Bella Swan. Judy went on a trip may i take a message ?'' i asked

''Actually we just wanted to tell her her niece Alice Swan is in the hospital'' the voice said

''What happened to her ?'' i said already knowing who did this to her

''animal attack'' the voice said

''I'm on my way'' i stated

''What's wrong ?'' Caraline asked

''Alice, is in the hospital'' i said. hurt that Damon attacked my sister

''wait where's Elena ?'' i asked hoping shes not hurt to

''At Bonnie's '' Rosalie said

on the way to the hospital.

''it's a Vampire'' Alice said to a nurse

''No, sweetie your just confused it was probley a bear '' the nurse said trying to get some common sense in her

''IT WAS A VAMPIRE !!! DOESN'T THIS BITE MARK TELL YOU THAT !'' Alice yelled

''Alice, calm down'' i said

''Bella, tell this dummy it was a Vampire !'' Alice yelled

''Alice, your just confused'' i said as the nurse walked away

''Bella, it was-'' Alice said as i cut her off

''I know Damon'' i said

''you knew it was Damon ?'' she asked

''Well yeah, Edward wouldn't hurt you '' i said

''No, he helped me but..'' she said trailing off a look of fear crossed her features as she realized something.

''Am i going to turn into a Vampire ?'' she asked 


	20. When I Was Gone

DISCLAIMER:

ME: Hey, guy's since you guy's are like hot and i'm single can i date/marry/own you ?

Damon, Jasper, Edward, Stefan, Emmett: NO !

ME: great i got rejected by five vampire's in one day..anyway's i do not own Twilight and Vampire Diaries.

Bella's p.o.v

i called Edward as quick as i could.

''Hello'' he said

''Hey, will my sister become a vampire ?'' i said

''No, it's more impossible than just a little bite from a vampire'' Edward said

''Good, she's freaking out afraid she'll become one'' i said

''Well, she has nothing to worrry about'' Edward said about to hang up

''Wait, Edward !'' i said

''Yes'' he said simply

''Thank You for saving, Alice'' i said

''Your Welcome, Bella'' he said

i hung up and looked at Alice.

''Am i ?'' she questioned

''No'' i stated

''YAY ! no sucking blood'' Alice said

i laughed at her Alice was a big ball of energy even though she's in the hospital she still has energy.

Elena's p.o.v

i was sitting around on the couch looking at patterns on the carpet.

''Elena, we are going to the party'' Caraline yelled from the kitchen.

''Wanna come ?'' Rosalie asked as she grabbed her red cardigan and grabbed her white purse.

''No, thanks'' i said as i waited for Bella and Alice to come back from the hospital.

then the phone rang i checked the caller id: Unknown Number, Unknown Caller.

''Hello'' i said

''Hi, is this Elena ?'' a deep voice said

''Yes, and you are ?'' i pressed

''Damon Salvatore'' the voice said

''Oh, sorry i didn't recongnize your voice''

''Yes, well we are your sisters ?'' he asked

''Bella is at the hospital with Alice, Caraline and Rose are at a party'' i stated

''oh, what happened to Alicia ?'' he asked

''Alice'' i stated

''sorry, shall i rerphrase ? what happened to Alice ?'' he said

''Animal Attack'' i stated

oh, well send my regards'' Damon said

''ok, well bye'' i said

''oh, and Elena ?'' Damon said

''yes'' i said

''lock your door's'' Damon said

then he hung up.

lock my doors ? is he serious ?

suddenly there was a knock on the door i looked thruh the window and noticed it was..

aunt judy ?

''Hi, hon'' she said walking thruh the door.

as she walked in she locked the door and shut the windows

''what are you doing ?'' i said utterly confused

''where are your sisters ?'' she said ignoring my question

''Alice and Bella ? hospital, Rosalie and Caraline ? party''

''oh-HOSPITAL ! what why who ?'' Aunt Judy said panicking

''Judy, calm down Alice got an animal attack'' i said

''it wasn't an animal in fact it was probley the same 'animal' that attacked Margret'' Judy said

''If it wasn't an animal what could it be ?'' i asked

''The Truth ?'' she asked

''The Truth'' i repeated 


	21. Drunks & Dreams

DISCALIMER:

ME: may i own these wonderful book's/ movie/ tv show ?

Elena: i'm sorry l.j smith and stephenie meyer would not like that

ME: UGHHHHHH

Elena: anyway she does not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

Elena's p.o.v

'' What's the cause of the attack's ?'' i asked Aunt Judy

''a....wolf a huge wolf out in town'' Aunt Judy said

''hOw did these wolf get into town ?'' i asked

''A local tamer stated: 1 wolf and 2 tigers are loose in Mystic, Fork's'' Aunt Judy said

''wow'' i said

then the door bell rang it was Bella and Alice

''they let her out early''i stated looking at Bella as Aunt Judy crushed Alice by her hugs.

''yeah'' Bella said

''Did you hear whats causing the animal attacks ?'' i said looking at Bella

''what do they think it is now ?'' Bella said

''they know it's a wolf'' i said

''sure it is'' Bella mumbled under her breath

then the doorbell rang a jeep was parked outside

then Emmett came on carrying a very drunk Rosalie and Edward was carrying Caraline

''Oh, hey Edward'' Bella said

''Hey, we found two people you might like to have'' Edward said

''yeah'' Judy said

''Um, who are you ?'' Aunt Judy asked

''Edward and Emmett Salavatore'' Edward said holding out his hand

''nice to meet you and thank you'' Judy said shaking his hand

''well we better get going '' Emmett stated sitting Rosalie on the couch just like Edward did with Caraline

''Bye'' Bella said to Edward

they closed the door and waved

later that night..

i was laying on my bed sleeping silently until i heard a loud bang outside the downstairs door i sighed and went down to open it and looked to see no one was there.

''Hello, Elena'' a voice spoke in the darkness as he came out he was covered in blood

''AHHHH'' i screamed as i woke up from a very realistic dream 


	22. Nightmares

Bella's p.o.v

i walked downstairs after a dream that scared the hell out of me

LAST NIGHT'S DREAM:  
dy i was walking in the forest in a long white dress that touched almost the entire forest floor and the forest floor was covered with gushs of blood and the full moon was out but then suddenly a voice came out of the darkness.

''Isabella....come out & play'' the voice said as it came closer

''Damon'' i stated as he walked closer and lifted my chin

''your blood..smell's deliocious'' Damon said scratching my face causing blood to drip all the way down my dress which was now a red dress

''Stop...'' i said

''i can't kill you.....your already a.....Vampire'' he said as my eyes turned blood red and my skin got lighter..i was pale...my eyes were dark...i was my worst nightmare

END OF DREAM:

the other dream i had was more of a good dream.

OTHER DREAM:

me and Edward were running together in the forest holding hands

i was..beautiful....for once

Edward picked up a flower and put it in my hair i smiled then we heard a scream and everything went black and Edward dissapeared.

END OF DREAM:

they never made sense it was like someone was putting those dreams inside my head 


	23. Persuading & Thiefs

Elena's p.o.v

i lost my journal oh crap !

i sighed as i looked around for it.

i walked out of my room and went into Rosalie's room

''Hey, have you seen my journal ?'' i asked as Rosalie was putting on her red jacket

''what's it look like, because Caraline was looking in a green diary'' of course its like Caraline to peak in someones journal luckily it wasn't mine

''mine is white with a lock'' i said

''was it mom's ?'' Rosalie asked

i nodded and she rolled her eyes then hugged me i hugged her back.

i walked in the living room and looked on the counter for it still didn't find it

Bella's p.o.v

i saw Elena looking for something no doubt Damon stole it that's it Damon stole it

''Hey, Elena watcha looking for ?'' i asked

''my journal'' she said looking worried

later at school

i looked over and saw Damon with a journal in his hands how did he open it ?

he must have felt me staring cause he turned to smirk at me at the same time Edward looked over

i can do this i sighed as i walked over and grabbed the journal right out of his hands Edward looked at me and mouthed 'no' it was already to late i already pulled it out of his hands

''Never come into my house again'' i said

Damon looked at me with an evil glint in his eye and then turned back around and got up and walked away

i walked away then noticed where Damon had walked over to he walked over to....Caraline

he was looking deeply into her eyes then as they walked by he smirked i looked over at Edward who was worried

what have i done !

Damon's p.o.v

i walked over to Katherine and asked her out actually i persuaded to go out with me

this should be fun 


	24. playlist

Music for this story

Diary Of Jane-Breaking Bejamin Cemetaries Of London-Coldplay Help, i'm alive- Metric A Rush Of Blood To The Head- Coldplay Death And All His Friends-Coldplay Death Will Never Conquer- Coldplay Daylight-Coldplay Damn Regret- Boys Like Girls Five Minutes To Midnight- Boys Like Girls Go -Boys Like Girls Kill Me In A Record Shop-Boys Like Girls Torture Me- Metric 


	25. Torture Me With Your Arrogance

Bella's p.o.v

i walked up to Caraline she was going on her date so i decided i would talk her out of this.

''Do you really want to do this ?'' i asked

''yes'' she said confused

''why ? what do you know about d- that guy'' i said

''his name is Damon, and he seem's sweet'' i laughed at that

''whatever'' she said as she pushed past me to grab her peach dress

then the door bell rang.

there he stood with a menacing, taunting, twisted smile on his face.

''so Bella..is it ?'' he asked as he smiled

''cut the crap'' i said

Damon is diabolical and arrogant.

''so where's Katherine ?''

''it's Caraline and where is Elena's key ?'' i demanded

''Key ?'' he said playing dumb

''her key to her diary you stole'' i said

''oh, well i lost it, oops'' he said looking bored

''you-'' i started

''what the hell is that smell ?'' he said scrunching his nose

''what are you talking about ?'' i said as Caraline came down wearing to much perfume haha suck's for him

Damon scrunched his nose as Caraline leaned aganist him.

''hey babe, let's go'' Caraline said as she grabbed Damon's hand i smiled a little.

''in a second'' Damon said as Caraline walked to his car suddenly Damon came closer and smirked

''she will be a horrible meal....but she's food'' he said

''stay away from her !'' i yelled

''i can't...we have a date'' he said

i glared at him as he drove off with my sister.

Stefan's p.o.v

i can't believe everything Damon is doing to the Swan girls.

i sighed as i thought of Elena....oh,Elena with her beautiful brunette hair and her frost blue eyes she had a slender body and- no stop Stefan stop it !

i can never get Elena get involved in this mess and never let her near Damon ever.

Elena's p.o.v

i can't find my key

i was talking to Alice even though i was still worried about my key what if someone had it ?

''Elena !'' my aunt yelled concentrating on my face filled with the expessions of frustration, aggroavation, anger, sadness.

''yes ?'' i said

''um....your pasta is ready'' Judy said as she looked for a long time at my face

At The Graveyard....

i pulled out my diary and let the word's flow.

Dear Diary.  
it's september 22nd or is it the 10th

anyway i am frustrated because i can't find my key i can't lock my diary and that makes me nervous because Caraline has a habit of reading everyone or anyones diary one time she read Alice's and boy was Alice pissed when she found out anyways i need my key if i don't have it....i don't know what will become of my secrets that won't be so secret anymore.

i drove away from the cemetary and then noticed a little vintage shop i decided to go in after all i have 50$

i walked in and noticed and old man and woman who appeared to be indian.

i looked at thier jewrly and saw a beautiful red ameulet with a big S on it i looked and noticed it was also a key i looked down and saw a beautiful brown vintage journal with a S down it i looked inside the journal and read the name that was carved inside it you couldn't see because it was faded but it looked like it said: SEAN SAVTOR huh sean savtor wonder who he was ? i sighed as i read the price together the key and journal would be 100$ i sighed and pulled out my wallet only to find my 50 bucks and 2 more dollars i looked then realized aunt Judy had gave me another 50 for christmas of last year i was saving it up for a necklace i found at Tiffany's but i like this more.

i walked up to the elderly couple and smiled warmly

''i'd like this, please'' i said sweetly

''little girl do you know the legend's on this thing ?'' the man said pointing to the journal and necklace

''no'' i said

''the princess in 1908 owned this her name was Maria Geargio her boyfriend had gave her the necklace and she had lost it'' the man said

this time the woman spoke up

''and in 1914 a young man owned this journal but he wrote in it'' the woman stated

''that's ok if he wrote in it i'll keep it as a keepstake'' i said

''are you sure you want this ?'' the man asked

''yes'' i said

''well, here you go'' he said as i walked away i heard thier conversation

''i tried Beth she wouldn't say no to it...'' i sighed they were talking about me

i looked at the necklace and noticed it was a locket so i opened it and noticed a picture of.......

*gasp*

it couldn't be.... 


	26. Dark & Disturbed

Song Chapter: Help, i'm Alive-Metic, Diary Of Jane-Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Damon's P.o.v

She smell's like a sweet demon sent from hell......but i couldn't kill her. i would posess her..i won't kill Elena Swan..Bella on the other hand i would love to taste her blood i will.

Elena's p.o.v

i layed in my room all day not letting any sunlight in just sitting alone in the dark to scared to let anything in.

''Elena, Let me in !'' Bella yelled as she banged on the door

but it was to late i grabbed my journal and packed my clothes and went out the window

i got inside my mercedes and drove away i turned on the radio.

I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer,

nice song.

i kept driving until i noticed something in the street...a man.i couldn't stop i ran right into the man making my car land upside down.

he came closer...

''AHHHH''

Bella's p.o.v

Elena wouldn't open the door what was up with her ? i sighed happily as the door finally came open.

i looked around and noticed Elena wasn't there...but there was a journal on her bed i picked it up and looked at the picture, it was a picture of Stefan in the late 1915's i sighed and ran out the door but Caraline caught me.

''Hey, where are you going ?'' she said

''um.....to get my dress for the party'' i lied

''what ? oh whatever you need a costume for the haunted house tonight'' she said. oh my gosh Damon was going to kill me tonight.

Elena's p.o.v

i screamed as he took me out of the car.

''Elena, it's ok, it's me Stefan'' he said as he helped me up

''oh my god, i'm bleeding'' i said quietly as i looked up i noticed a hard mask on Stefan

i tried to get out of Stefan's arms knowing he would kill me if i don't get out now.

i finally got out and i ran toward's the cemetary and silently cried.

Bella's p.o.v

i drove fast to the Salavatore boarding house.

when i got there Edward opened the door.

''Bella, what's wrong ?'' Edward asked as he noticed my paler face.

''Where is Elena ?'' i asked

''Stefan just called, Damon had put Elena in a car accident, but don't worry she's fine'' he said

''so she's with Stefan ?'' i sighed happily

''Not eczcally'' Edward said

''what do you mean ?'' i asked

''Stefan had her but she ran away'' he said

''she know's'' i said

he looked at me with a paniced expression.

i can go to the haunted house tonight and let Damon kill me and beg him to leave my sister's alone.

that's what i will do


	27. Haunted By Your Love

Song Chapter: Haunted-Evanescence

Bella's p.o.v

i sighed as i put on my vampire costume on.

this was my last night on earth.

Elena's p.o.v

i woke up in the cemetary this morning scared and cold i sighed and decided i would go to Bonnie's house tonight we need to get ready for tonight anyway.

''Elena, what are you doing here ?'' Bonnie said as she opened the door to find a wet cold Elena Swan on her porch.

''um...i figured i'd come over and get ready for the haunted house'' i said

''ok, so what are you dressing up as ?'' she asked as she noticed me holding nothing but my messenger bag.

''i figured i'd borrow one of your's'' i said

''the only other one i have is a snow princess'' she said holding up her witch costume

''that will work'' i said

''ok'' she said simply

we walked upstairs and changed.

Bonnie was wearing an orange and black witch costume, while i was dressed in a long floor lengthed white gown with my long brunette hair curled.

this was going to be one hell of a night. 


	28. Last Life

Bella's p.o.v

there i stood waiting at the haunted house for Damon to show up and kill me.

i looked and noticed the Mayor here giving an award.

''And so the tradition continues the Smallwood's will carry on with the annual Haunted House Funraiser....'' the Mayor said handing an award to his son Tyler Smallwood.

i sighed as Mike Newton came up to me.

''so, Bella, are you having fun ?'' he said nervously

''um....yes'' i said

''are you like on a date with someone ?'' Mike asked

''yeah'' i said still looking around for Damon.

''oh, well bye'' he said as he walked away dissapointed.

then i noticed the guy in the black leather jacket i had been looking for.

''Hello, Bella'' Damon said smirking

''just kill me, already'' i said

''not just yet'' he said

i sighed as i looked i saw all my sisters even Elena was here.

''don't hurt them'' i said sternly

''wasn't planning on it.....yet'' he said

i looked then noticed Damon had dissapeared then appeared right next to me again.

''this town need's a little wake-up call'' he said as he smirked

i looked up and then down and within seconds people were screaming and running i looked and noticed Mayor Smallwood laying on the ground dead.

''that was fun'' Damon said

''no, it wasn't'' i said grimley

''it was for me'' he said

i grimaced and then i looked and noticed my sister's were still here looking scared except one Elena was gone.

''where is she ?'' i asked him glaring

''who ?'' he said dumbfounded

''you know who ?'' i said

''no...i don't think i do'' he said looking serouis

''Elena !''i yelled

Elena's p.o.v

i can't stay here..........

i have to leave...

Bella's p.o.v

''what are you-'' i said as Damon came closer and bit into my neck

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' i screamed loudley

~The End~ 


	29. REGARDING THE SEQUEL !

A/N

i am doing a sequel titled "Love Is Posion, It's Tempting"

Summary:

Bella Swan is now a vampire. Elena is gone. and there is a new enemy in town for the Salavatores and enemy the once knew and loved 


End file.
